goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Chops Down the Royal Candidate Poster and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, King Bob was scolding Lawson. King Bob: Lawson, you're forbidden to take over my throne when I was in Mental People's Home, or in the insane hospital. Rachel's forbidden to be queen of the playground. Go look at that poster. Lawson: What poster? King Bob: Look! Lawson eyed at the poster. King Bob: It's the Royal Candidate Poster! When I wasn't around, someone will take my place. Look at the list of people who would be a substitute king or a queen to take my place. Now look at those people! Lawson looked at the pictures of Eric Foster, Freddy, Ashley A, Ashley B, Ashley Q, Ashley T, Tara, goody-goody 5th Graders and some 6th Graders including some of King Bob's friends. He was shocked. Lawson: What?! Lawson turned angry. Lawson: Hey! Foster can't be a substitute king, nor Freddy, nor Ed, nor Nigel, nor Harold, nor Harvey, nor other boys from the 5th Grade, nor other boys from the 6th Grade! They all whomp! Ashleys can't be voted, no Ashley can be queen! Ashleys whomp! Tara can't be a queen, nor Susie, nor Cassandra, nor Ruby, nor Amy, nor other girls from the 5th Grade, nor other girls from the 6th Grade! They all whomp! Me and Rachel want to be king and queen when you're not around, not anyone else including Foster or the Ashleys! King Bob was furious. King Bob: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you talk to me that way?! That's it, you're in big trouble, I'm taking you to the dodgeball wall! Lawson: No! I'm going to chop down the Royal Candidate Poster! Lawson rushed off. King Bob: Come back here, Lawson! Lawson went out of the playground, and then he entered the garage and picked up an axe. Then he left the garage and went back to the playground and approached the Royal Candidate Poster. Lawson: Time to chop that stupid poster down! Lawson began to chop the Royal Candidate Poster down with an axe and he was chopping it to pieces. Then he had destroyed the Royal Candidate Poster. King Bob was more furious than ever. King Bob: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you chop down the Royal Candidate Poster?! Now look what you've done! It took three hours for me to make, because of you! That's it, I'm taking you to the dodgeball wall right now! Then Miss Finster walked in. Miss Finster: What is going on around here? King Bob: Lawson chopped down the Royal Candidate Poster! I spend three hours making it! Miss Finster was furious with Lawson. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you chop down that poster! That's it, put down the axe and go to Principal Prickly's office now! Lawson went back inside Third Street School on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then later, he entered Principal Prickly's office and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson? Why are you here? Lawson: I chopped down King Bob's poster! Principal Prickly was shocked. Principal Prickly: Lawson, how dare you chop down King Bob's poster! You know you can't do that! You're suspended for two days! Go home right now! Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you chop down King Bob's poster?! That's unacceptable! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two days! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff